


梦幻击杀

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer





	1. 上

“我知道今天要训练，但这也早了点吧”蔡徐坤接起教练Lion的电话，语气不佳。  
一周也就放了一天假，全队昨晚嗨到半夜才休息，直接导致今天早上队长大人的起床气严重升级。

“坤，你来一下场地，出事了。”

Lion是蔡徐坤还在Si时的队长，他欣赏蔡徐坤霸道的风格，也给了蔡徐坤很多技巧上的指导，两人亦师亦友，在队里关系甚厚。后来Lion因为腱鞘炎退役了，一心想把队长的位置交给蔡徐坤，但是当时俱乐部的赞助商收购重组了很多新人，队里势力流动，对蔡徐坤都颇为不服。团战最忌讳的就是不配合指挥，更何况蔡徐坤的战略一向偏重前期压制，大开大合，十分冒险，稍有不慎容易满盘皆输。最终去年的联赛场面弄得十分难看，蔡徐坤索性解约离开了Si，找Lion当教练，自己拉了个队伍——N9。

起床困难户拖拖拉拉赶到的时候，队里的几个核心成员已经先到了。偌大的训练场地，所有的设备都不见了，甚至连桌子都没剩下，感觉比他们搬进来之前还要干净。

蔡徐坤一惊，望向Lion“怎么回事，遭贼了？报警了吗？”  
Lion叉腰靠着墙，说：“电竞椅还算值点钱，连桌子都偷是脑子坏了吗？什么小偷，是赞助商撤了，把东西都拿走了，房东让我今天就把场地钥匙交出来。”

“什么情况？！”  
蔡徐坤的惊讶不无道理，虽然他离开Si的时候战绩低迷，身价本就不高，新队伍里又几乎都是没有大型赛事经验的新手，一开始赞助方面确实拮据又不稳定，但是夏季的区域赛，N9如同一匹黑马横空出世，一路3-0直指冠军，各路的邀约立刻如纸片般飞来。

其实区域赛的冠军含金量并不算高，N9一时炙手可热，一是因为全队年纪都小却成绩不错，潜力值得挖掘，二是——选手都太帅了。要知道，电竞多宅男，长得顺眼的就很不错了，全队都颜值在线几乎凤毛麟角。不过区域赛，一路上来就不知道收割了多少女粉丝，决赛当天的场地起码有一半是N9的女友粉，快把天花板都叫穿了。

网上盛传，N9队长AugustK，也就是蔡徐坤，选人不看技术看颜值。  
蔡徐坤听了只是笑笑，扫了一圈自己队友的脸，摸着胸口问了问自己的良心，还别说，真是有点。

而此刻的蔡徐坤是笑不出来了，他们的训练一直有条不紊，没什么大错，还有两个月就全国赛了，新赞助商现在撤资是什么鬼，而且撤得也太快太干净了，像逃难似的。  
“Lion，上头是破产了还是你得罪谁了？”

“我？”Lion指了指自己的鼻子，“金主都是我爸爸，供他们还来不及，我就差把身上的肉割下来给他们吃了。”  
“那你说怎么回事？”   
“上面透露说我们队收了不该收的人。”  
“哈？”蔡徐坤更疑惑了。

“是我。”  
一头红毛的Adam站了出来，左耳的耳钉在阳光下闪了闪。

“爷，你开罪哪位大佬了这么NB，赞助商宁可违约也要跑”Lion觉得自己头顶就要冒烟了。  
毕竟Adam虽然长得精致，但全队都知道他是个逗比二愣子，半句奉承话都说不来，做小的酒局从来不敢带他。

“是我姐，他不想我玩电竞。”  
“哈？”Lion的眉头也跟着皱了起来。

“我来解释，我来解释”Justin双手合十，一路低头抱歉，走到了中间，他和Adam是多年的朋友，关系一向最亲，“Adam呢，家里有点背景，他想做职业选手，家里不同意，就跑了出来。现在应该是他姐姐在背后施压，想要让队伍走不下去，好逼他回家。”

“Adam你……”蔡徐坤一时间也不知道说什么，最后还是看向了Lion，当下最重要的还是把赞助问题先解决，“Lion，赞助商要付违约金的吧，这笔钱我们重新买设备应该勉强够，其他的我来想办法。”  
“他们不肯付，让我们走法律程序，这一来一去起码几个月，根本就赶不上比赛了。”

空荡荡的屋子里一阵沉默。

“我去找我姐吧”Adam出声，他还没往门口走两步，就被Justin拉住了。  
“你这样有用吗？钱不一定拿到手，到时候人都被扣住了”Justin虽然长了张娃娃脸，但是眼睛细细亮亮的，从骨子里透着一股精明劲，说什么都让人觉得很有道理。

站在一旁听了一路的小鬼憋不住插嘴：“不是，我说人家遇上个富二代，谁不是开金手指要啥有啥，咋到了我们这就这么艰难呢？”他眼睛眯着，露出迷茫的表情，配着一头脏辫，格外搞笑。  
Justin最见不得他这样，憋不住笑了扭头对他说：“我也是富二代嘞，我来想办法好不好？”  
他转头看向蔡徐坤，换了语气“队长，能不能不要让Adam走，他真的很喜欢电竞，赞助的事情我来想办法。”

“你有什么办法，不让我回家，那你回家投降吗？”Adam显然不满意这个方案。  
“不是，我北边还有几个朋友，我去看看能不能找到你姐关系网外面的人，先弄一波钱过来，撑过去这会儿再说。”

Lion看了眼蔡徐坤，又看向Justin，点了点头，现在情况紧，耗不起，怎么都要试试，算是默许了，说：“我这边也再找找，大家一起走到这一步了，总能迈过这道坎的。”

Justin走了三天，音讯全无。

蔡徐坤睡不着，惯性地晃荡到了训练场地。到了楼下才想起来，钥匙已经交出去了，这里，那个见证过他们欢呼喜悦、彻夜练习的地方，已经不再属于他们了。  
他叹了口气，正转身要走，不远处黑夜里一个火星子特别扎眼。

“大晚上赏月啊”蔡徐坤笑着在Lion身边坐下。  
Lion随手就灭掉了烟，他知道蔡徐坤不喜欢烟味。  
“睡不着。”

“还在担心赞助的事情？”  
“在担心你。”  
蔡徐坤磨着手指笑了“担心我？我是队长诶，还能跑了？”

地上的烟蒂还有一丝红，Lion抬脚踩灭。脚下又变成黑漆漆一片，他看了蔡徐坤一眼，由不住想：这个人，此刻应该坐在电脑前，手指翻飞，眼神专注，亢奋地彻夜训练；他要认真备赛，夺下冠军，带着队伍闯进世界级的联赛；他值得站在聚光灯下接受一切赞美和批判，而不是像现在这样，因为莫名其妙的原因在黑暗里喑哑。  
Lion在蔡徐坤身上，放进了年轻时的自己。那时候的他们还被叫做“网瘾少年”，靠玩游戏养活自己？似乎全世界都有资格嘲笑他们。但现在不一样了，Lion曾对着刚刚进入电竞行业的蔡徐坤和队员们说“你们遇上好时候了”。

真的，是好时候了吗？

“你知道吗？今天我找到了一个人，说是你的粉丝，中年女人，很有钱。她说愿意资助我们，只是对你……有个特殊条件，你懂的”Lion看了他一眼。  
蔡徐坤自然读懂了他的意思，N9从区域赛出了名之后，这样的邀约明里暗里不在少数，Lion都替他们挡了下来。队员们不知道，他还能没看在眼里吗。

“我帮你拒了”Lion拍拍他的肩膀安慰。  
蓦地一声响亮的提示音，蔡徐坤手上的手机屏幕亮了起来，是Justin的微信。他急忙打开，是生是死，刀总算落了下来。  
结果Justin没头没尾地给他发了张照片——照片上的人穿着件白色高领毛衣，窝在暖光下的单人椅里，脑后扎着个小辫，侧鬓剃出一个Z型的闪电，半仰着头露出下颚线，看似强势，眼神里却透着一股子温柔。

这个人，他并不认识。

蔡徐坤正想发消息问Justin搞什么鬼，对面一个电话就打了过来。  
“坤哥，怎么样，新金主爸爸帅不帅？符不符合咱们N9的标准？”Justin的声音里带着小兴奋，一听就知道后面有坑。  
“怎么说，他是要自己上场？”  
“不不不，那怎么可能呢。人家可义气了，半年的赞助费，一次给清，就是对你有一个……特殊条件”Justin犹豫了半天，终于颤颤巍巍地吐出了最后四个字。  
蔡徐坤笑了一下，扭头去看Lion。他大概也猜出是Justin的电话，整个人紧绷着望向蔡徐坤等结果。

“好，我应了”挺帅的，也不亏，蔡徐坤这么想，反正，这个世界，都一样。  
“坤哥，我……我这还没说是什么呢？”  
“我懂的，还能是什么？”  
“嗷……对，也对”Justin如释重负似的，“还能是什么呢。坤哥，你太伟大了！对了，全队明天上午的航班，详细信息我等下发你手机上。你们都飞过来，别待在老地方了，万一Adam的姐姐杀过去就不好了。”  
“好的，我通知他们今晚收拾行李。”

蔡徐坤再见到照片上那个人的时候，伴随着整个team的欢呼，新的场地够大够豪华，布置也很精致。  
“你好，我是Boogie，王子异。”  
“AugustK，蔡徐坤。”  
两人客套地交换了姓名。

其实这并非他俩第一次见面了，只是蔡徐坤不记得。  
王子异的妹妹在N9初露头角的时候就成了他们的铁粉，房间里贴满了海报。王子异一开始还以为是哪个新出道的偶像男团，一问才知道是电竞队伍。  
“长得也太好看了吧。”  
“是吧是吧，哥，而且他们技术超强，明天决赛你就陪我去吧，不然我肯定跑不出去。”  
王子异一向最疼这个妹妹，但他听姑姑说这妮子最近游戏迷得太厉害了，还是有点犹豫。  
“真有这么好玩？”王子异一点也不懂这些。  
“哥，真的，不骗你，你去看看就知道了。”

结果王子异不但去了，还凭着一点关系带妹妹进了后台，交换条件是以后不许熬夜玩了。

“Kun，恭喜你们拿了冠军，我好喜欢你们，能帮我签个名吗？”  
王子异看自己妹妹紧张到忘了呼吸似的，憋着笑低了低头。

后台的走廊并不宽敞，本就不是太过大型的比赛。区域赛的主办方显然也低估了N9的人气，安保力量不够，一个口子没有守住，涌进来不少粉丝。

“别站在这里了，动起来，往前走吧，这里不安全”几个安保人员开始推着N9的队员和随行人员往前走，王子异和妹妹也被裹在了里面。  
走廊里的粉丝越跟越多，他们几乎是被挤着往前走，王子异甚至有一两次，直接被推到蔡徐坤身上。拐弯的时候迎面又是一波粉丝，人群骚动起来。  
蔡徐坤一个踉跄差点跌倒，王子异扶住了他。  
“谢谢”蔡徐坤似乎比较抗拒碰触，缩了一下，指了指妹妹王子怡，“我没有关系，照顾好女孩子，太挤了，不安全。”  
王子异瞬间就对他产生了一丝亲切，其实说到底，去掉那些头衔和光环，他们也不过是亲切普通的大男孩罢了。

这么说来，他俩也算是有过“亲密接触”的人。

新场地的设备还没有到齐，训练得明天开始，整整五天没有练习，恐怕都有点手生了。  
不过，今天，队长有更严峻的事情需要解决。

蔡徐坤进到酒店房间里的时候显然有点尴尬，王子异弄了个投影仪，白墙上放的正是他们区域赛决赛的全程解说录像。  
包养就包养，癖好还真特别。

他不知道该干什么，快要忍不住抬起手来咬大拇指的指甲，又不想露怯，索性丢下一句那我先去洗澡了就躲进了浴室。  
王子异手握着遥控器愣了一下，那个赛场上目光凌厉的人突然慌张地像只小兔子，感觉还有点可爱。

用可爱形容蔡徐坤恐怕是一场重大失误，当蔡徐坤穿着白色浴袍，发间滴水地从浴室里出来的时候，王子异意识到自己词汇的匮乏。这人仿佛有一种侵略的破坏力，击碎语言系统试图去形容他的不自量力。

“你，不洗吗？”蔡徐坤擦着头发问。  
“啊？哦……哦哦，我去。”

王子异进到浴室里，捂住了额头，大概是Justin那句“对坤哥要绝对服从”的影响力太大，他怎么就乖乖进浴室洗澡了呢？  
他掏出手机给Justin打了个电话。  
“Justin，他，他让我洗澡，你们教人打游戏是这么复杂的吗？”

Justin和队友正在KTV里一起“最后的狂欢”，嘈得听不清声音，又不好得罪金主，只能窝到一个角落。  
“什么？洗澡？哦，也对，坤哥有洁癖。对，你就别那么多要求了，坤哥平时连路人局都不爱打，也是卖了天大的面子才肯教你游戏的，你说你一个只玩过贪吃蛇的洗个澡怎么？！坤哥没叫你拿大顶活动手指就不错了”Justin越说越激动，自己都要信了，连Adam已经猫到他身后都没有发现。

“谁？”  
Justin被吓了一跳，挂了电话往怀里一揣，更显得形迹可疑。  
“没谁啊”他尴尬地想蒙混过去。  
“我看看。”  
“诶呀，别看了……”

王子异被挂了电话，无奈地仰头盯着天花板，彻底地进行了一番自我怀疑，然后认命地去洗了个澡。蔡徐坤已经换了浴袍，他也只好顺从地穿上另外一件，打开浴室门正撞上蔡徐坤伸出一根手指在空调界面上猛戳调着温度。

“咳，怎么，冷了吗？”  
“嗯，我很怕冷。”  
王子异站到他身后索性抬手关了空调。  
“关了吧，我没关系”指尖擦过，蔡徐坤的手果然冰凉。

他突然觉得自己好像提了一个很过分的要求。  
“其实……如果你觉得勉强的话……”

“没关系，我不喜欢欠别人情”蔡徐坤猛地转过身。  
两人身上还带着刚刚洗完澡生冷的水气。空调一关，室温仿佛骤然升高。蔡徐坤第一次觉得，太热了，他甚至想抬起手来扇扇风。

“那……那我们开始吧”王子异开口解救了他。  
蔡徐坤抬头对上王子异的眼睛，感觉两人睫毛都要蹭到了一起，他以为会有吻落下来，那人说完却一步退开，转身向电竞椅走去。

王子异坐下，领口一松，结实的胸肌露出了一半，他紧张地活动了一下手说：“其实……我不太会诶，要辛苦你了。”

蔡徐坤紧张地捏了捏拳，要在椅子上做吗？包养人还要装新手？金主癖好果然很特别。  
他此刻应该走过去踹一脚椅子，说去床上，爱做不做，不做滚蛋，别整这些七七八八的，但蔡徐坤却慢慢走近，倾身跪坐到了王子异身上。他摸着棱角分明的脸，在眼睛上轻轻落下一吻。果然，好看的人，任性起来，都让人能轻易原谅。

王子异被钉在椅子上，彻底清醒了。右脑不可遏制地高速运转起来，这绝对不是要教他打游戏，从一开始，就有什么地方不对！自己居然现在才意识到。精怪故事里写得美色偷人魂魄，他从前不信，今天总算领教了。

蔡徐坤还在继续，他指尖触上胸肌的轮廓，向浴袍内侧划去，微微低头，将饱满的软唇轻轻印在王子异的唇上，小小的舌尖探出来轻轻一扫，让这个清纯的轻吻变得湿濡起来。他睫毛微颤，带着所有的紧张和不安，小心而英勇地求欢。  
王子异觉得颅腔里又什么在嗡嗡作响，像在滚水里投了个风扇，热意鼓胀，冲击着他所有的感官。  
蔡徐坤的指尖还在下滑，王子异仔细看过他的手，白嫩软糯，干净又可爱。  
此刻，这双他很喜欢的手，正一路扫过他坚硬的腹肌，柔软的下腹，到达最敏感的地方。蔡徐坤指尖一触，缩了一下，然后又摸了上去，用手轻轻握住。半硬着的性器弹跳了一下，立刻胀大开来。他睫毛颤得更厉害了。

可爱，真的是太可爱了。王子异揽住蔡徐坤的腰，扣住他的后脑，深入了这个吻。他把蔡徐坤紧紧地搂进怀里，恨不得把人揉进自己的身体里。  
腰上的手顺着饱满的臀线一路下滑，然后扯开浴袍的下摆，顺着大腿，又一路往上。  
王子异的体温很高，掌心在臀瓣间游走，让蔡徐坤忍不住发出一两声满足的鼻音。王子异把人抱起来往床上走去。蔡徐坤只好搂紧他的脖子，双腿环住他的腰身，两人滚烫的性器随着步伐，时不时蹭在了一起。大概是这个姿势过于羞耻，蔡徐坤逃避地把脸埋进王子异的颈间。

王子异扭头在他后侧颈上轻轻落下一吻，隐秘而温柔，撩拨出更多的情欲。

“坤，可以吗？”王子异把蔡徐坤放在床上。  
蔡徐坤扭头，躲开目光。他大概摸出了一些王子异的脾气，不是演戏，而是真的好相与。  
身上的人解了头上的小辫子，头发垂落下来，发间扫在蔡徐坤的脸上，痒痒的。

蔡徐坤抓紧他睡袍的一角，点了点头。

受惊的鹿，奔跑，慌乱的脚步声，喘息，子弹上膛。没有谁是猎人，他们裹着喧嚣和落叶，一同滑进陷阱里，直坠到地。

N9训练的第一天颇为不顺，队长蔡徐坤一早就迟到了，训练也是坐立不安地不在状态；Adam不知道发什么脾气，键盘敲得震天响，恨不得连桌子一起敲穿。练到了傍晚，所有人都憋着火，开始摔起了鼠标。  
Lion看着状态不对，索性就叫停了。他还没来得及揪着耳朵一个一个狮子吼呢，训练室的门就被推开了。

“不好意思，是不是打扰到你们训练了？”王子异微微欠了欠身子致歉。  
“没有没有，今天已经结束了。队员们状态都很好，比赛一定能取得好成绩”Lion脸上堆满了笑。

大家看着快要炸开的气球一秒变成狗腿子信口雌黄，都低着头憋笑。小鬼怕自己忍不住，使劲掐了自己大腿一下，结果“诶呦”一声吃痛得叫了出来。这下好了，谁也没能憋住，噗呲一下各自笑了起来，愈演愈烈，Justin甚至笑到使劲拍着桌子。

“怎……怎么了？”王子异不明所以，看大家快消停了才接着说：“这里天气干燥，我特意让厨师给大家炖了点冰糖雪梨。这里二楼有厨房和食堂，你们以后想吃什么，就让他做，不要老吃外卖，对身体不好。”  
助理已经把甜汤分了下去，王子异端着一碗走到了蔡徐坤边上。  
“喝点吧，润润嗓子。”  
这句话本来没有什么，但在蔡徐坤听来就别有意味了，毕竟，昨晚他在王子异身下呻吟了半宿。

不要脸，蔡徐坤心里骂道，埋低脑袋，拿小勺一口一口喝汤。如果他现在抬起头，就能从屏幕的反光里，看见自己烧红的脸。

“既然今天训练已经结束了的话，大家要不要出去放松一下，我们公司的游乐园现在晚上有节日活动，还挺有趣的。”  
Justin兴奋地站了起来“子异哥，你家还有游乐园啊，太酷了吧，我小时候的梦想就是开一家游乐园，我要去我要去。”  
Adam踢了一下他的椅子，说：“你小时候的梦想不是环游世界嘛，怎么又变成开游乐园了。”  
“诶呀，我小时候梦想很多的。”

小鬼着急忙慌地咽下嘴里的梨块问：“是有过山车的那种游乐园吗？”

王子异笑着点了点头，然后看向蔡徐坤，小声又问了一次“去吗？”  
“我挺怕高的”蔡徐坤不想去，并不只是因为怕高，主要是昨晚折腾了太久，今天又训练了一整天，腰疼得有些难受。  
“我也怕高，那我们就不去了，你陪我去见个人吧。不占用你太多时间，半个小时就好。”  
话已经说到这里了，蔡徐坤不好再拒绝，就点了点头。

皮孩子们依依不舍地告别了蔡徐坤，然后兴高采烈地上了车。从N9成立以来，他们一直吃在一起，住在一起，这个跑开，就会有那个蹭过来。猛地安静下来，还有点不习惯。

“我们也走吧”王子异为他打开车门。  
“好，谢谢。”

要不是王子异的表情太过正经镇定，蔡徐坤都要以为他骗自己来别墅一定心怀鬼胎。这里显然是私宅，位置很好，却又闹中带静，被绿植环绕出一座孤岛。

“哥！”木制的楼梯被踩得咚咚作响，二楼跑下来一个小姑娘，眼睛很大，头发一扬一扬。  
“这是我妹妹，王子怡，你的铁粉”王子异凑到蔡徐坤耳边小声说。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”王子怡下巴张到几乎脱臼，让人又伸出手去帮她合上的冲动，“哥，你真的把坤坤带来了，我……等一下，我上楼拿个东西。”  
咚咚咚咚——木质楼梯又开始抱怨了。

“我妹妹，学美术的，正被关禁闭准备入学考试，我姑姑下个月准备送她到英国进修。说是不能去现场看你比赛了，上礼拜还和我掉眼泪呢。”

“坤坤，这是我给你设计的战服，你看，黑白的，我知道你最喜欢黑白，这里是N9的logo”王子怡脸红扑扑的，透着兴奋，“虽然这个是我自己设计的，不是官方的战服，你们不能穿着上场，可是我真的做了很久，如果你喜欢的话，平时训练的时候可以穿。”  
“子怡，子怡”王子异示意她冷静一下，“这就是官方的战服。”  
“啊？”王子怡觉得自己没有听清。

“我说，这就是N9最新的战服。我现在是他们的赞助商，决定征用你的设计。N9会穿着你设计的衣服，走上赛场，参加全国赛。我们先说好啊，我可不付你设计费”他的语速很慢，生怕对面的人漏听了一个字。

王子怡瞪大的眼睛立马红了，亮晶晶的液体涌了出来，啪嗒啪嗒地开始往下掉眼泪。  
蔡徐坤突然就想起了三年前，背着重重的包，只身一人去韩国的自己。他那时候以为自己离梦想很近，一伸手就能抓住整个世界。

“来，我给你签个名吧”蔡徐坤接过她手里的T恤，“到了国外呢，要专心学习，将来做出超棒的东西。如果遇到男孩子追求你呢，想想我，想想你哥，不到这个标准的就不要考虑了。”

他签完名，拿T恤在身上比划了一下“挺好看的，我很喜欢。”

王子异感激地看了他一眼，然后摸了摸妹妹的头安抚。  
“好啦，坤坤他们晚上还要训练，不能待太久，我们先走了。等下被你妈发现，她又要念叨我了”   
王子怡接过签名T恤点了点头，惋惜地和坤坤挥了挥手，说：“训练要紧，坤坤再见，比赛加油哦！我会一直支持你的。”

“男人都是大猪蹄子”蔡徐坤坐到车里突然来了一句。  
王子异笑着问：“怎么了？”  
“哪来的训练？”队友都被遣散去游乐园了，剩下他光杆司令一个。

“我怕你累了”王子异伸出手，在蔡徐坤的腰上轻轻揉了揉。  
蔡徐坤一下就红了脸，慌忙转移话题“你还挺宠你妹妹的嘛。”

“是呀，家里就只有一个女孩子嘛。她什么都好，就是心性不定。小时候说要开游乐园，后来又学过钢琴，画画这次是坚持得最久的。前段时间我看她房间里都是你们的海报，你知道我多怕她突然和我说要去玩电竞。”  
蔡徐坤默默地点了点头，确实，电竞行业在这样的大家族看来，可能不够体面，毕竟是玩游戏嘛。  
王子异看他不接话，立刻补上说：“不是电竞的问题，只是，我也不太了解这一块，而且那丫头从小下个棋都费劲，估计她也没有这种战略战术的天赋。”

“所以你资助我们是为了哄她开心？”  
“有一部分是吧，而且我不希望自己没有了解过就轻易去否定别人喜欢的东西。现在电竞行业风头正盛，将来出主题游乐园也是可以考虑的。”  
一石二鸟，王子异果然是个精明的商人。

蔡徐坤突然很想问那我呢，我在你的考虑范围内吗？

这夜蔡徐坤睡了个安稳觉，第二天精神十足地对着队员们好一阵敲打，投入了训练。  
节奏一旦起来，时间就在齿轮上疯狂流转

要不是走廊昏黄的灯光下那人的轮廓让他一阵心悸，蔡徐坤都快要忘记他们之间的秘密了。  
“你再不来，我都快把你给忘了”蔡徐坤带人进了门。  
其实这不怪他，他打游戏的时候一向忘我，除了吃饭，经常连睡觉也不记得，一群人练到晚上两三点都是常有的事。

但这句话，在王子异听来，就不是这个滋味了。这一星期，他一空下来脑子里都是蔡徐坤低头偷笑的样子。挥之不去。  
他不喜欢这种失控感，甚至开始和自己较劲，把行程排到最满，忙到脚不沾地。可人是不能不睡觉的，那些越想埋葬的心事，会在睡觉的时候，偷偷跑出来，提醒你，认输要趁早。

王子异从背后搂上蔡徐坤的腰，感觉怀里的人僵直了身体，耳朵升腾起红意。他靠近，半吐着气，轻声说：“那今晚，记牢一点。”


	2. 中

队伍里都是单身的毛小子，整天除了游戏就和队员厮混，连根长头发都没带回来过，所以Lion从来也没提过赛前禁欲的规定。

蔡徐坤算是被钻了空子，他一边操控着鼠标，一边挪着屁股，心里开始骂人。  
好你个王子异，贪个人享乐，至公司利益于何地，不能好好训练我以后怎么比赛。

连着三天，王子异是让他记了个彻底。  
蔡徐坤躺在床上，在人怀里，喘地厉害，情欲的热潮还未退去，他心里空空的，涌上一些情绪。  
“我们之间，总得有个期限吧”小心地试探。  
王子异的鼻尖抵着他的侧脸，右手还在捏他腰上的软肉，笑着问：“什么期限啊？”

“我是说，次数或者日期。赞助是半年的，所以，是……是要半年吗？”蔡徐坤越说越小声。  
王子异突然从床上坐了起来“半年？你是说，你和我上床，是因为赞助？”

蔡徐坤被他惊讶的样子弄得一头雾水。虽说王总你个人魅力是很出众，技术和硬件也很厉害，但是，这不是一开始就说好的吗，赞助的特殊条件。  
“不……不是吗？”

这天，蔡徐坤来回琢磨了很久，都没能想明白王子异为什么突然就走了，金主的怒点果然很奇怪。  
晚上那人没像往常一样等在门口，蔡徐坤终于忍不住拨了电话过去。打了好几个，王子异一个都没接。可能有什么事在忙吧，以前不也一个礼拜都不见人嘛。他安慰自己，刻意去忽略心里的不安。

第二天一早，蔡徐坤是被电话铃声吵醒的。他以为是王子异回他的电话，循着声音在床上着急地摸了半天，终于从被子里掏出了不知所踪的手机。发现来电的是Adam。  
“我天，Adam，一大早你干嘛，不许请假啊。”  
“坤哥，Justin不见了。”  
蔡徐坤刚刚因为困意垂下去的脑袋又立马支棱了起来“什么叫做Justin不见了？”  
“他昨天晚上说有事出去了，手机又一直关机，可能是没电了。但是他一直没有回来，坤哥，Justin从来没有这样过。”

Justin好玩，但确实从来没有一个人彻夜不归的时候。  
“Adam，你先别着急。你回忆下，他有没有和你提过昨晚要去哪里？”蔡徐坤打着电话，套好外套，开始往外走。其他人的宿舍都在下一层，两人一间，他图安静，选了楼上的单间。

Adam开门的时候眼下一片乌青，显然昨晚没有睡好。  
“坤哥，我们要不报警吧。”  
“嗯，你去叫Lion起床，先问问其他人知不知道他去哪儿了？”蔡徐坤拉开Justin的抽屉，想看看有没有什么头绪。  
Adam急匆匆地往外走，结果门一开，迎面撞上了Justin。门口的人眼睛都快睁不开了，一个踉跄，直接跌到了Adam身上，一身酒气。

“Justin，tin，你怎么了？”Adam摇不醒他，把人打横抱起，放到床上。

Justin委屈地搂了搂被子，伸出一只手乱点，含含糊糊地骂到：“我再也不和子异哥玩了。”  
“子异？”蔡徐坤一下就抓到了关键词。  
Adam替他脱了鞋子，给他盖好被子。

“哈，坤哥，你也在啊”Justin抬起头，傻笑了一下，“坤哥，我和你说，我今天必须要请假，必须，我腰疼”说完就把脑袋蒙进被窝里要睡。  
蔡徐坤皱紧了眉头，一把拉开被子，问：“你们昨晚干什么了？”  
Justin被人从温柔乡里刨出来，显然有些不耐烦“还能干什么，你们干什么我们干什么了啊。我去，通宵啊，他可真有精力。累死我了，我再也不去了……累死了……”他越说越迷糊，很快就小声打起了呼噜。

蔡徐坤噌地站了起来。  
Adam看他脸色不对，才回过味来。  
“坤哥，他什么意思？”

蔡徐坤转身就要走，被Adam一把拽住“坤哥，你，你和那个王子异？你们……那个了？”  
蔡徐坤看着Adam的神色，知道他猜了个大概，没有否认。

“卧槽”Adam直接爆了粗口，气势汹汹地就要找人去算账，被蔡徐坤拉住了。  
“先把人照顾好，他动Justin，我也不会放过他的”蔡徐坤的声音发颤，带着怒气和寒意。  
Adam回头看了眼半昏迷的Justin，床上的人睡得并不安稳，还在喃喃自语。心疼立刻冲软了愤怒，他捏紧拳头，点了点头。

“你好，蔡先生，王总还在办公，你不能就这么进去”助理象征性地拦了一下，也没敢叫安保，毕竟自家王总最近为了这个蔡先生失魂落魄的，作息也改了，爱好也改了，她可不敢得罪。

王子异昨天喝了酒又通了个宵，头疼得厉害，想着到公司把几份文件处理一下就回家休息的，没想到蔡徐坤找上了门。  
“没事，你出去吧。”  
助理偷偷舒了口气，把门带上了。

“你怎么来了？”王子异站了起来，表情疏离。  
“Justin”蔡徐坤摆明来意。  
“哦，昨天是我冲动了，考虑不周，Justin今天可能没有办法训练了，你们可以让替补代替他一下，或者索性休息一天吧。我赞助的队伍，这点权利总还是有的吧。”

蔡徐坤看着他的侧脸突然觉得好笑，自己之前，怎么会觉得这个人温柔，简直可笑。他两步上前，抡起右拳挥了上去。  
王子异没有防备，脸上挨了一拳，差点跌倒。他扶了一下桌子，碰翻了好些东西，才勉强站直。  
“这拳是我的。”  
蔡徐坤抓住王子异的领子又朝着他肚子结结实实给了一下。  
“这是Justin的。”

王子异忍着痛，捏住他的手腕。他望向蔡徐坤，眼神太过凌乱，以至于让人一下失了神。  
“Justin怎么了？他醉了我让人送他回的宿舍，他怎么了？出事了吗？”

蔡徐坤听到这话，耻辱和愤怒涌在了一起，恨不得再给他补上一拳“王子异，他怎么了？你做这样的事情难道不觉得过分吗？Justin才多大？我们是电竞队伍，不是什么财团的玩物后宫。”

王子异的嘴角勾了一下，他的左手微微颤抖，低下头，竟然笑出了声：“蔡徐坤，在你眼里，我是这样的人吗？”

他靠住桌子，缓缓地抬手整理了一下西装，让一切尽量恢复得体面一点。  
“我没有动Justin，昨天我们喝了点酒，然后打游戏打了个通宵，你可以自己去问他。”  
“但是，Justin说……他说，做了我们一直在做的事情”蔡徐坤开始意识到事情有些不对了。

“哦，那是他一直以为你在教我打游戏，毕竟当时我提供赞助的要求就是这个。”  
“你说什么？……你的要求是让我教你打游戏？”蔡徐坤感觉自己耳边有一个铜罗，哐地响了一下，震得他头晕脑胀的，什么也听不清。

“是，我想从第一视角了解一下你们对游戏的逻辑理念。但是Justin一听我以前只玩过贪吃蛇，差点跳起来，说你肯定不会同意的”王子异好像陷进了回忆里，笑了一下，扯到嘴角的伤，痛地嘶了一口，“啊——我是不知道你们怎么沟通的，反正这中间应该是出了点差错，我也是昨晚才弄明白。我还以为你对我一见……算了，是我的失误。”

“谁对你一见钟情了？那……那我们扯平了”蔡徐坤彻底乱了阵脚，脸上红一阵白一阵，自言自语的，他扫了王子异一眼，实在觉得待不下去了，索性转身夺门而出。

所有的声音和人影都模糊而遥远。蔡徐坤走在路上，甚至不敢去回忆事情的来龙去脉。一切都太糟，在王子异眼里，他是个怎样的人啊。为了赞助可以和金主上床，冲动暴力，不可理喻。怪不得，他突然变得那么冷漠。蔡徐坤不敢再往下想，不敢直面自己——训练没有进展，一次一次输掉比赛，被人嘲笑谩骂，离开原来的队伍从头来过，赞助商跑路——这一路走来，无论遇到什么，他对未来，从未丧失过勇气。这是第一次，蔡徐坤对自己，萌生了退意。

Justin从黑白的梦里蹿醒，他望了望四周，发现已经回到了宿舍。他一敲脑壳，猛地坐起来，却看见Adam在床边守着自己。  
“吓我一跳，我天，几点了，我是不是要迟到了，快点快点，教练要吃了我嘞。”  
Adam抓住Justin慌忙套外套的手，Justin挣了一下，没挣开，抬头去看他。  
“Justin，我们退出吧。”

“怎么了？好好地又怎么了？”  
“一直以来，都是你在陪我任性，照顾我”Adam嘴唇颤抖，声音有点哽咽，“我们不玩了，回家去。”  
Justin不知道发生了什么，但肯定挺严重的，只好上前搂着人安慰“怎么了，谁欺负你了，我揍他去。”  
Adam含着眼泪，被逗笑了 “我们回家，我什么都不要了。我去给你开个游乐园，然后有时间，就一点一点去环游世界，好不好？” 他搂紧怀里的人，“Justin，我什么都不要了，我不想失去你。”

上班迟到了却被暗恋多年的发小表白怎么办，在线等，急。Justin偷偷地在心里打字，带着惶恐和窃喜。  
“你……你不会失去我的，是不是我没回来让你担心了？放心，以后不会了。”  
Adam看着Justin一张一合的嘴唇，带笑的眼角，想到这些昨晚属于别人，嫉妒地就要发疯了。  
“你是不是喜欢他？”  
“谁？”Justin被突如其来的问题弄得一头雾水。  
“你可以不用瞒我，昨晚……我不会介意的。”  
“昨晚？昨晚怎么了？”  
“你和王子异……”  
“哦，子异哥真的，太气人了。我以后再也不和他玩了。你知道吗？”他突然压低声音，“他居然暗恋坤哥。唉，也怪坤哥魅力太大，教人打游戏随随便便就搞出一段师生恋。子异哥昨天已经有点醉了，非说是我介绍坤哥给他认识的，对他有着不可推卸的责任，让我陪他散散心。这人平时那么好说话，喝醉了居然这么不讲理。散心就散心呗，拉着我打游戏，我想他和坤哥学了这么些日子了总也有些长进吧，结果居然告诉我，还是只会贪吃蛇。那界面，黑白的啊，盯了一宿，我现在觉得整个世界都是黑白的……”他还在喋喋不休。

“等等”Adam打断他，“你是说昨晚你们一直在打游戏？”  
“那不是，中间还吃了会儿夜宵，麻小，你看，我这儿都长痘了。”

Adam捧起Justin的脸，吻了上去。  
他的小王子，要永远天真不收伤害，这次，他要好好守护。

Justin整个脸烧了起来，低头咬住下唇。  
Adam大咧咧地把人往被子里拱，说：“睡觉睡觉，你昨晚通宵了，今天得休息，不训练了。”

房间安静下来。半晌，被搂在怀里的人突然开口：“Adam，你不会以为昨晚我和子异哥那个了吧。”  
“没有”Adam冷漠逃避。  
“我天，就有，你疯了吧！”Justin掏出手机。  
“你干嘛？”  
“录音，你快把刚才的话再说一遍，说，你喜欢我。”  
“我没说我喜欢你。”  
“你就说了，快，说我即使和别人那个那个了你也不介意，还是喜欢我。”  
“Justin”他伸手去捏那人的腰，“你是不是不想活了？”  
“啊哈哈哈哈，别挠了，你耍赖，哈哈哈……快说呀。”  
“我今天就把你那个那个了……”  
“啊呀，别挠我了……”

Lion把蔡徐坤从酒吧里扛回来的时候，长叹了一口气。  
这帮孩子，他是又当爹又当妈，圈子太杂，年纪又小，他生怕一下没看住，哪一个就走了岔路。  
就没一个能让人省心的。  
他在床边坐下，喘了口气，拿出烟，刚要点，想了想，又把烟塞了回去。

N9迎来了成立以来最大的危机。Lion拉了电闸，拿了一根教鞭背手站在窗前。队员们平日里都和Lion没大没小地闹，但说白了，心里还是敬畏他的，此刻一溜往那一站，等着挨批。  
“还想不想打了，不想打了趁早给我滚蛋，爱继承家产继承家产，爱回家回家。”

Lion举着教鞭，上下瞄了一下，手心是打不得的，电竞选手最重要的就是手，打屁股也不行，做着不舒服也影响训练。他心上一狠，挥鞭抽在Justin小腿肚上。  
“喝酒，赛前跑去喝酒。”  
Justin从小娇生惯养的，哪里被人打过，一下就红了眼眶。  
Adam看着心疼，连忙说：“教练，你打我吧。”  
Lion下一鞭直接扫上了他的小腿，痛得他缩了缩脖子。  
“你以为就没你事？要退出？你倒是给我退出啊，现在就走”Lion嗖嗖又是两鞭子下去。

一旁的小鬼大气儿都不敢出，只想快快隐形，没想到这鞭子竟然还是落到了他腿上。冷不丁被抽了下，痛得他大叫着跳起来。  
“阿嘶——痛，痛，教练，你打我干嘛，我啥也没干啊。”  
“迟到。”  
“我……我今天没迟到啊。”  
“前天。”  
“这也可以？”  
Lion又是一鞭子下去“不愿挨就滚。”

整个训练场都是鞭子起落带起的风声，哗哗作响，听得人心惊肉跳。  
蔡徐坤站在最中间，这教鞭，却唯独没有沾到半点。他知道，Lion这是想让他内疚。  
他突然想起自己刚刚回国，一个一个把这群人聚集在一起时说过的话。  
“这世界，看不到你千万次的练习，只会记住成功那一瞬的辉煌。你想要千万人为你梦幻击杀的那一刻呐喊吗，那么现在，就开始我们千万次的练习吧。”  
他曾经带着孤注一掷的勇气，现在到底在为什么东西丢盔弃甲？

“Lion，我错了。”  
Lion手上没有停，Adam额角已经有冷汗落了下来。  
“教练，我真的错了”蔡徐坤含着眼泪，几乎是喊了出来。

“教练，我以后再也不迟到了”小鬼跟着附和。  
“再迟到怎么办？”  
“再迟到我就把脏辫剪了。”  
“再迟到你就和他一样染成绿色”Lion指了指Adam昨天下午刚染的头发。

“哈？”小鬼一脸为难，“教练，你也太狠了吧。”  
“各自回房间冰敷，30分钟后集合训练。”

难兄难弟相互搀扶着往外走。  
小鬼还在纠结发色，问：“Adam你有什么想不开去搞个绿色，是提前庆祝圣诞节吗？”  
Adam自然不会告诉他Justin昨天逼他染个原谅色才肯原谅他误会自己的事情，含糊道：“你管那么多呢你。”  
“啊呀，Adam，你这咋还掉色呢？”小鬼指了指他额头流下来的汗。  
Adam抬手一抹，大惊失色，瞪大了眼睛把手给Justin看“stin，你看它掉色，要不我去洗了吧。”  
Justin自然不肯轻易放过他，往他背上一跳，说：“腿疼死了，你背我下去就让你洗。”  
结果Adam没准备，接住人的时候搂到了小腿，Justin疼得脚一抬，直接踹到小鬼背上。一群人咿咿呀呀扭做一团。

他们闹得生动，谁都没提自己何苦受这份罪，更没有人回头，去看站在那里的蔡徐坤，低着头，哭成泪人的模样。

他们是战场上荣辱与共，“生死交付”的兄弟，哪儿那么多计较。

自此，N9就像颗上膛的子弹，一声巨响，奔着目标，绝尘而去。  
而王子异，却再也没有出现过。任由蔡徐坤怎么发消息，打电话，一切都石沉大海。要不是下午的甜汤、深夜的夜宵依旧，他甚至都要怀疑这个人是否真的出现过。

N9参赛的待遇被事无巨细、面面俱到地规划好，一切按照世界级队伍的标准，简直像被供在掌心上。当然，他们也对得起这份优渥，一路过关斩将，小组赛轻松出线。  
蔡徐坤以为庆功宴那人会来，他甚至演练了好几遍他们之间的对话，可是，只有公司派了人，代表王总给他们发了奖金。

小鬼拿着银行卡激动地握住蔡徐坤的胳膊“子异哥太实在了吧，直接发钱啊，我喜欢。”  
蔡徐坤冷笑了一下，心里吐槽：什么啊，他明明最精明了。

临近席散，蔡徐坤终于忍不住走到王子异的助理身边，问：“王总这么忙，是不是以后都不会再参与N9的事情了？”  
“蔡先生，王总一向很忙，电竞这块本也不是他工作的重心。不过他特地让我把决赛那天的日程空了出来，我想决赛他可能会去看。哦，如果N9能进决赛的话。”  
你看，他一向最精明了。

Justin一边往房间走，手指翻飞地回着微信。  
Adam凑过去看了眼“又是王子异，他管那么大个公司每天没事做吗？一天天地找你干嘛？”

Justin翻了个白眼，说：“每天问我三遍，坤哥吃得好吗？坤哥训练累吗？坤哥睡得好吗？你说他睡得好不好我怎么知道，我知道了才不得了好吗”Justin槽完继续低头发消息，“我要让他赶紧来把人收了，免得两个人明明在意得要死又僵着闹出事来，我们还得挨教鞭。”

Adam听到教鞭两个字都觉得心里发凉。  
“你怎么知道坤哥喜欢他，也许巴不得他滚远点呢？”

Justin给了他一个无知孩童的蔑视“你看到没，今天，子异哥没来，他却把自己的助理派来了。你说奇不奇怪，助理都是跟着老板走的，我们N9庆功宴，她一个人来干嘛，从头吃到尾，啥事儿没干。更奇怪的是，坤哥居然凑上去问她话。这是明知道是陷阱，还连蹦带跑地往下蹿，我们坤哥啊，那么聪明一人，没救了，典型的恋爱脑，没救了没救了。”

Adam被他古灵精怪的样子萌得心里发痒，趁他掏房卡的时候，欺身上去搂住人的腰，吻在耳侧“医生，那你帮我看看，我还有没有得救？”  
滴——房门打开，两个人闹着掩进了黑暗里。

小鬼拿着个杯子楞在走廊里，Lion要喝热水，房间的水壶有点问题，就差遣他到隔壁房间先要一点。  
好久，他才缓缓地回过头，往回走，他暂且忘记了热水任务——毕竟，我兄弟和我兄弟睡了这件事，消化起来没有那么容易。

也许是好看的人运气都不会太差，N9淘汰赛没有抽到太过强劲的队伍，轻松挺进四强。

不过到了半决赛就没有那么顺利了，蔡徐坤连着两次失误让队伍陷进极为的被动局面。  
他气愤地敲了桌子，确实急于求成了，有点冒险了。  
直播的弹幕上已经脏成一片了，喷N9绣花枕头，除了一张脸毫无技术。粉丝更是心焦比赛还要对喷，巴不得长三双眼睛十二只手。

此时，远在英国的王子怡就是其中一个。凌晨窝在被窝里又气又急，趁着场间休息给他哥发消息。  
“哥，怎么办？坤坤要是输了我真的要死了。”  
王子异看着消息笑了一下，他这个妹妹，从小到大要死可能有八百多回了吧。  
“别急，给他点时间”王子异回到，屏幕蓝色的光映在他的脸上。

Lion拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，给他递水：“怎么，这么着急？”  
蔡徐坤笑了下，叹了口气“有点。”  
Lion一个爆栗敲下去，说：“臭小子，他可比你沉得住气多了。”

“哈？”蔡徐坤语气疑惑，一转念，意识到Lion知道了。

“我……”蔡徐坤还想说什么，被打断了。  
“儿大不由爹啊，养了那么久的猪，说跟人跑了就跟人跑了。”  
蔡徐坤扑哧笑了出来，拿矿泉水瓶砸他大腿“谁是谁爹，而且人家至少是饲料供应商。”

Lion见他笑了，拍了拍他的后颈“记住，成功那一刻的辉煌，其实也不过只是千万次练习里最平凡的一瞬，不要慌。”  
相信你自己，相信深深刻进肌肉里的记忆。

N9最终3-2实现反杀，现场掌声雷动，尖叫和欢呼几乎歇斯底里，Adam弹起来抱着Justin转圈圈。黑马依旧是黑马，纵身越过悬崖，离冠军一步之遥。  
队长蔡徐坤却安静地站了起来，直直地看向镜头。他知道，王子异一定在看。

王子异以为自己能戒掉，但这个眼神，太过霸道。他盯着屏幕前的蔡徐坤，一直到镜头切走，都没能回过神。这个人，是要一步一步，成王给他看。


	3. 下

“我告诉你们，就今天啊，看在你们赢了的份上。随便放松一下就行了，明天照常训练，立马就决赛了”Lion看着屋子里围成一圈的人警告。  
“知道了知道了，你就放心吧，坤哥不是在嘛”小鬼推着他往门外走，“你还那么多事情要处理，不用管我们了。”

N9拿下了半决赛，无论如何，都是今年国内TOP2的队伍了，越来越多的邀约需要处理。这些事情本来不应当是教练来应付的，可谁让N9这个草台班子连个理事都还没呢。

“来来来，真心话大冒险啊，今天谁都不许跑”小鬼关门落锁。  
Adam首当其冲，被旋转的瓶子选中，成为N9今晚第一个失足青年。  
“我选大冒险。”  
他在大冒险的卡牌里一抽，上面写着：公主抱一位现场的异性。

“现场没有异性啊，对吧，玩不了，过了过了。”  
大家哪会这么轻易放过他，起哄说同性也可以，快抱，不然就扒你裤子了。  
有人拉N9新到的摄像师起来，这个摄像师呢，性格很好，外号叫大件。为什么叫大件呢，就是字面上的意思，体型非常壮观。  
Adam慌忙摆手“我哪抱得动啊，起来，Justin，我抱你。”

所有人把桌子拍得更响了。  
Justin站了起来，拘谨地扯了下衣角。Adam怕他反悔，一步上前就把人抱上了。这下大家不拍桌子了，一边起哄一边掏出手机拍起了照片。  
Justin被放下来的时候，赶紧伸手转了桌上的瓶子开始了下一局。平日最能言善辩的人，今天只是低着头笑，甚至都没有说一句，大冒险的又不是他，为什么要拉他下水。

瓶口高速旋转，然后慢慢地停了下来，直直指向蔡徐坤。  
“喔~~~坤哥，坤哥，坤哥……”一圈人都喊出节奏来了。

蔡徐坤看了前面这架势，生怕抽到个找个人接吻什么的，手直接伸向了真心话的卡牌。  
抽到的牌面上写着“你最后悔的事情是什么？”

“最后悔的事情……”他第一时间，就想到了王子异。  
如果不是始于误会，他们之间，上天会不会给更好的安排。

“我知道我知道”小鬼站了起来，“坤哥最后悔的就是组建了N9，每天被我们烦，感觉自己老了十岁哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“诶，你别打断，等下让坤哥逃过去了”Justin赶紧拉他坐下。

“最后悔的事，其实，说真的，没有诶。发生了就发生了，没有办法改变，所以，不要回头，要往前看。”  
“诶，坤哥，你这样就没意思了，什么八卦也没有，还给我灌鸡汤”Justin提出了反对。  
“对啊，坤哥，不行，你再抽一个。”

蔡徐坤无奈，只好又抽了一张卡牌，Justin抢了过去，一脸兴奋地站起来念：“说出你现在的恋爱状态。”  
“切~”大家都挺失望的，在座的全身单身，谁不知道啊。  
蔡徐坤却清了清嗓子说：“有喜欢的人，但是还没追到。”  
不要回头，要往前看——不是逃避过去，而是要更加勇敢。

现场安静了整整三秒，然后爆发出震天的怪叫声，小鬼一边摇着大件的胳膊一边跳起来，把人手臂都捏红。  
“坤哥，你喜欢谁啊？”  
“谁，是谁，哪个姑娘意志力那么坚定坤哥追不到？是准备出家吗？”  
“可以啊，坤哥，藏挺深的，你女粉丝的心都要碎了。”  
Justin和Adam默契对望，Justin给了他一个，我说什么来着的得意眼神。

蔡徐坤笑着回应打趣“可以了啊，一次只能问一个问题，下一个下一个。”  
小鬼把着瓶子，想要再次转到蔡徐坤。结果这瓶口就像着了魔似的，在他自己面前停了下来。  
“我去，这瓶子是不是和我有仇？”

事实证明，裁判是经不起批评的，小鬼背着大件绕场走了一圈，然后又做了三十个俯卧撑，第三次，瓶口依旧稳稳地停到了他的面前。  
大家已经笑疯，说得把这个瓶子收藏起来，以后每次真心话大冒险都拿出来用。小鬼被前两个大冒险弄得筋疲力尽，颤颤巍巍地抽了张真心话。  
“说一件你最伤心的事。”

Adam就像听到了笑话“哈哈哈哈哈，小鬼，伤心的事？lilghost诶，AKA快乐病毒，别说伤心的事儿了，他连心都没有。哈哈哈哈哈，不行不行，你还是再背大件走一圈吧。”  
小鬼累得两条腿还在打颤，抱住椅背拼命摇头“不不不，我有伤心事，我有！”  
“诶诶诶，吃方便面没有调料包这种不算啊。”  
“解说游戏咬到舌头也不算啊。”

小鬼看着眼前的人各自笑成一团，突然有点感慨，这些兄弟，确实很了解他。你看，他们都可以，为什么那个人，就是不行呢。  
“其实吧，我家里也不太支持我玩电竞”他看了Adam一眼。  
何止是不支持，简直是暴力镇压。

“我爸，他是个退伍军人。在他眼里，男人是不能留长头发的，更别说脏辫了，说唱那都是瞎喊，电竞呢，就是毒害青少年的精神鸦片。他觉得我整个人，就是个废弃拼凑品”他顿了顿，吐了口气，“我已经，很久没回过家了。”

屋子里，安静了下来。  
“诶呀，我是不是太扫兴了，哈哈哈，你们别那么严肃嘛，老子马上就是全国冠军了，到时候拿着奖杯回家耀武扬威！”

“对，全国冠军，耀武扬威！”蔡徐坤举起可乐。  
大家跟着他站了起来，易拉罐之间碰撞出清脆声响。  
“123”他们一起高喊：“N9N9,6666……”

又玩儿了几轮，训练室的门被敲响了。  
小鬼以为是Lion杀回来查岗，开门就想把人往外推，结果发现是王子异的助理。  
“坤哥，来找你的。”

蔡徐坤从房间冰箱里拿了听可乐递给助理姐姐“不好意思啊，我们也没有什么办公室接待你，有什么事吗？”  
“王总让我送最新的合同给你。”  
“什么最新的合同？”  
她把文件夹递给蔡徐坤“半年之后，N9的赞助合约就到期了。王总的意思是无论N9这次是否能够拿到全国冠军，将来是否能够打进世界联赛，N9队员是否换人，只要你还在，他都会一直为N9提供赞助，直至你们拿到世界冠军，合同才会终止。所以决赛你不必有压力，不要太过担心。”

“不是，你们王总是不是脑子不太好？我们拿到世界冠军，然后合同才会终止？拿到世界冠军之后不才是赞助商最赚钱的时候，他前期一直投钱，等我们拿冠军了就终止？那万一我们一直拿不到冠军呢？”蔡徐坤巴不得这段话是揪着王子异耳朵说的。  
“蔡先生，按照合同，如果您的队伍一直拿不到世界冠军，那么我们就会一直赞助下去，至于王总的考量是什么，我也不好揣测。”  
“他人呢？我要见他。”  
“不好意思，蔡先生，王总现在人在西班牙，恐怕没有办法安排见面”助理姐姐也是油盐不进的样子。

“你和他说，一、这个合同我不接受，二、他可以躲着我不见，没有关系，决赛当天我不会穿这件战服上场了，他妹妹在英国伤心到哭成泪人的话他从西班牙飞过去安慰也挺快的。”

助理姐姐听到和王子怡相关的事情，脑子里立刻拉响了一级警报，必须马上给王总打电话“好的蔡先生，您的意思我一定会传达到，打扰了。”  
“不送”蔡徐坤气鼓鼓的。  
助理姐姐看他这样子竟然有点想笑。其实是个挺可爱的男孩子呀，比那些一身心眼缠上来的妖魔鬼怪可有趣多了，怪不得王总念念不忘呢。

第二天训练结束，放了狠话的队长终于在自己房间门口看见了他想见的人。  
“等很久了吗？你怎么总是等着，也不和我说一声”这个人，有时候温柔到可怕。  
“怕打扰你训练。”  
“王总，你的时间可比我值钱多了。不是说在西班牙吗？碰到你宝贝妹妹的事就舍得出现了？”  
其实蔡徐坤错怪王子异了，他这几天，还真的在西班牙出差，今天刚下飞机，就赶了过来。

王子异还穿着身风衣，宽肩窄腰，帅得楼下的前台小姐姐都挪不开眼。他上前一步，抬手，把蔡徐坤逼到靠墙。  
“拿子怡威胁我，蔡徐坤，你想干什么？”  
“见你”明明是剑拔弩张的关系，这人却笑得人畜无害，像收起爪牙的狮子，低头假装自己不过是大只的猫咪。  
距离拉得太近，气氛转瞬旖旎起来。  
蔡徐坤伸手刷开房门，扯着王子异的领口往房间里一带“进屋再说。”

小鬼又被Lion差遣出门灌热水，这次他放聪明了，绕过Justin他们那屋，直接上了楼准备向队长求助，结果却看到了这一幕。坤哥和子异哥也……他呆立在那里，低头看了看手上的保温杯。  
“不是，这玩意儿是有什么诅咒吧。”  
他转身，走了两步，又回过头，把Lion的保温杯丢进了垃圾桶。  
这东西肯定有毒。

蔡徐坤把人放进门“放心吧，我不会真的不穿的。”  
“我知道”王子异进了房间，惯性地脱掉了风衣外套，他发现蔡徐坤盯着他看，有点尴尬，“啊，那个机场赶过来，外套有一点脏，我记得你有洁癖来着。”  
“你怎么知道我不会不穿？”  
“你……就是不会，你不是那样的人。”

“那你……今天为什么还要来？”  
“合同，你还没有签。”  
蔡徐坤突然笑了“王子异，你是什么梦想大使吗？对别人那么好也不怕有一天家财散尽？”  
“我也不是对谁都那么好的，你不一样。”

这人，要么就不出现，一出现就打直球。蔡徐坤没有防备，一句话听得脸都红了。他正了正神色说：“这份合同我不会签的。很抱歉当时误会了你，但这句话我还是要说，我们是电竞队伍，不是后宫游戏。”

王子异怕他又误会了，赶紧说：“没有附件条件的，我只是想帮你实现梦想。”  
“我的梦想，我可以靠自己实现。王子异，如果你真的想要我签，拿出公平的合同，我会让Lion和其他赞助商对比考虑的。”  
“不好，不要对比，优先选我的签。”  
蔡徐坤笑了：“你怎么像个小孩儿似的，好的，可以，如果你的合同能说服我。”

房间里一下子安静下来。  
“既然说好了，那……那我先回去了”王子异不敢再留。  
“子异。”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么，还要对我这么好？”  
赌气也好，失望也罢。蔡徐坤以为王子异不理他，甚至会撤掉赞助，但事实证明，这人虽然不再和他联系，却无时无刻不在用所有事来提醒他的温柔。

“坤坤，你……很好。真的。我知道你很重视你的队伍你的梦想，不是所有人生来都像子怡那样，要什么就有什么。我可以理解你为什么这么做。那天，你为了Justin打我，我不怪你了，真的，我懂这种想要保护重要的人的心情，如果子怡有一天出了事……”

“子异”蔡徐坤打断他，“我不是因为Justin打的你，或者说，不全是。”  
他一步步走到王子异跟前，伸出手，摸上他的侧脸“可能很卑劣吧，那天，听到这件事的第一反应，我的生气，不是因为Justin受到了伤害，而是——嫉妒。我竟然在想，你怎么可以，属于别人呢？你怎么可以喜欢别人啊？我是不是很糟？” 

王子异抬手握住他的手，贴在脸上“这么冰，每天下午的甜汤不是都喝了吗。我特意让厨房多加点枸杞红枣，手怎么还是这么冰？”好像这些事情都不重要，蔡徐坤的一切才是第一位的。  
蔡徐坤笑笑，用拇指轻拭他的嘴角“这里，还疼不疼呀？”  
王子异摇摇头。

蔡徐坤下巴一扬，拉近，呼吸交错，给了个一触即离的吻“这样，好点了吗？”

王子异却突然大叫一声：“啊呀，原来还是有点痛的——要不，你再亲一下。”  
他没想到这人也有这么没皮没脸的时候，恼羞成怒，手指用力一按。  
“痛痛痛——”王子异整个人弯腰窝了起来。

“啊，对不起，我以为你好了，我看看。”  
王子异笑着把人搂进怀里“骗你的。”  
他手臂收得很紧，在蔡徐坤颈侧贪婪地吸了一口气。日夜思念的气息让心落到了实处。王子异突然就红了眼眶。这些日子，他不敢联系蔡徐坤。他太怕听到那一声声对不起，害怕他们之间的关系，至始至终被归结为误会和歉疚而已。

小情侣之间恐怕都有一种魔力，就是搂着搂着，不知道怎么地，就会搂到了床上去。  
蔡徐坤被吻地眼神都有些离散了“子异，不行的，马上就决赛了。”  
“嗯，我知道，我就抱抱”他的手伸进衣服里，满足地勾勒着恋人背脊正中的曲线，像擦拭失而复得的珍宝。

“对了”蔡徐坤突然想起了什么，“有件事，你得帮我。”

N9的决赛前训练太过考验人，毕竟大老板全程监督，哪个人不得挺直腰板半点不敢松懈。  
不明真相的队员偷偷问道：“怎么回事啊？我们这个大老板不是一向神龙见首不见尾，连庆功会都不来的吗？今天一坐在那里好可怕啊，你看，坤哥气到脸都臭了。”

小鬼、Justin和Adam同时发出了一声冷笑。

“你干嘛啊？”蔡徐坤趁着休息把王子异拉到边上。  
“我来慰问呀”他指了指桌上整整一排的水果拼盘，“坤坤，我不仅想见证你辉煌一刻的梦幻击杀，也想要陪着你千万次地练习。两天就决赛了，就让我陪陪你好吗？”

这句话，蔡徐坤上一次公开讲出来，还是两年前，连Lion都还在Si的时候。  
“你怎么知道这句话的？”  
“我把你以前比赛的视频，直播的视频，都看了一遍。觉得这一句，很喜欢。”  
“你干嘛呀。”

“好了好了，都别磨磨唧唧谈恋爱了，训练了训练”Lion高声叫到。

“啊，谁恋爱？”队友环顾了一圈不明所以，问旁边的小鬼。  
小鬼看了眼赶忙再往Justin嘴里塞两块水果的Adam和角落里连后脖子都红成一片的队长，冷笑一声，说：“哦，保温杯恋爱了。”

有些日子，你既期待又害怕，想要它赶紧到又希望它永远别来。但时间从来不受谁的奴役，它总是如约而至。  
王子异坐在台下靠前的位置，他有些紧张。上台前蔡徐坤还笑他，又不是他比赛，怎么紧张到手比他还凉。  
隔着他两个位置有个人，口罩和墨镜，把自己包裹得严严实实，举手投足间的气质里依然能看出来是个精致的女人。

比赛，开始了。  
对手DJA优先，选择了先手先配置。组合下来一看就是要和N9对刚的节奏。  
第一场开局没多久，现场就已经惊呼连连，解说语速快到几乎就像是吵起来了。

N9敢刚，但今天的对手DJA更刚。双方连摩擦试探都没有，就直接交战上了。DJA三线都是全员压过来，N9被弄了个措手不及。这确实是第一次，他们碰到比自己还不要命的队伍。  
不过，正面刚，N9还从来没怕过谁，电光火石之间就扭成了团战。选手们都亢奋了起来，紧张的情绪早就抛到脑后，棋逢对手，就看谁能笑到最后。  
两队疯狂厮杀，一路互推几乎没有停下。最终N9因为一开始微小的劣势，被抢占先机，输掉了第一场。

节奏太快了。  
蔡徐坤长舒一口气，和Lion交换着意见。虽然N9明面上的资料不多，对方显然是针对他们一贯的打法想要老辣而职业地一搏。要稳住，不能乱了阵脚。

王子异进了后台，他也给不了专业意见，只是握住蔡徐坤的手宽慰，最后在上场前说了句加油。

第二局，选择权到了N9这里，N9向来倾向先手。  
双方配置完，局面几乎是上一场的复制，只是对调了角色。  
一开场，DJA依旧毫不犹豫地咬了上来，像是一只嗜血失控的猛兽。  
“我去，又来”Justin叫了出来，他还没来得及多刷点什么怪呢。他来回迂回了几步，找准时机放了技能，对方几乎是同一时间把技能甩了出来，相互吃了个扎扎实实。没有人闪现逃开，两人都投机出了平A，砍掉了对方最后一点残血，各回各家，谁也不亏。

不仅弹幕，台下的观众也几乎疯了。难道这要成史上最短的全国决赛吗？搏得也太大了。  
在这种毫不喘息的车轮战局里，没有人能精准成机器，一点点失误都会被无限放大。双方都在拼杀中等待，等待对方，先失手的那一刻。DJA即便知道N9会选择先手的情况下，仍然采取了这种战术，显然有赌一把的意思。  
反正赢面已经在这里了，不如掷个硬币看看天。  
这次，他们赌对了。  
Adam走位失误被卡，上路被钻了空子。  
2-0，N9又被推到了悬崖边上。

其他队员先去上洗手间了，蔡徐坤进到休息室的时候王子异已经等在那里了。  
“你这么台下台后来回跑，不累吗?”  
王子异捏着他的手放松，长时间的紧张容易让关节抽筋“不累的，你比较累。”

蔡徐坤突然张开手臂，抱住王子异“子异啊，他们打我打好凶哦。”  
这种只在自己面前才显露出的可爱，让王子异颇为受用。  
“没关系，尽力就好了。”  
“我要是输了你会不会很失望啊?”  
“不会的，不过——会扣你奖金的。赚不到钱只好求男朋友掏钱养，N9队长好可怜啊，碰到那么抠门的赞助商，不知道会不会解约跳槽啊?”  
蔡徐坤假意出拳打在他肚子上“那我可真的要努努力了，谁叫我非要靠才华养活自己呢?”

门外一阵嘈杂。  
蔡徐坤皱眉，走过去打开门。  
“姐，你也太绝了吧，都追到这里了，好歹让我打完这场”Adam拉着门把手，生怕自己会被强行拉走似的。  
“怕什么?我还能拖得动你?”  
Adam指了指他姐背后的两米高的保安，说:“他行。”  
“好了，进去说，门口都是人。”

Adam的姐姐拿掉口罩，摘了墨镜。  
小鬼腿上一软“我去，范……范冰冰，Adam，你姐是女神你怎么不早说!”  
Adam现在没空理他“姐，让我打完这场吧，我不能在这种时候突然走，队伍调整不过来的。”

“谁说我是来抓你的?”她从容地笑了一下，“2-0了，拖累队伍，他们迟早踢你出去。”  
Adam脸都憋红了“姐，我不是一个人，我们是一个队伍，相互弥补，相互支持。”  
“好啦，别和我讲大道理，和你开玩笑的。我是来告诉你一句，你姐逆风翻盘的时候多的去了，别慌。”  
“姐。”

“前天有人给我来了个电话，告诉我，我现在来，和等你拿到了冠军回家，意义是不一样的。我想了想，觉得他说得挺有道理”她扫了王子异一眼，又看向自家弟弟，“我从前只觉得你爱玩，怕你没个正形。没想到啊，我弟弟竟然也一下子长大了。”  
她摸了摸Adam的后脑“好了，不打扰你们了，好好准备。无论输赢，只要你努力过，姐姐都很欣慰。”

范冰冰戴上墨镜，正要往外走，看到Justin，脚步一顿。  
Adam上前，半挡在Justin前面。  
范冰冰笑了一下“怎么，我是吃人吗?小贾啊，都长这么大了。”  
“冰冰姐。”  
“嗯，乖，有空来家里吃饭。”

N9的队员们重新围在了一起，时间不多了，他们需要赶紧商讨了一下方案。  
而此刻，台下观众也炸开了锅。  
“什么？范冰冰？哪里？”  
“前排啊，你看那里，那个带墨镜的……”  
“假的吧，范冰冰怎么会来看电竞比赛。”  
“真的真的，刚才我就觉得好像，现在她把口罩都摘掉了，就是她。”

第三局，选手落座。蔡徐坤搭了搭Adam的肩膀，他往台下看去。  
那个他从小最爱，也是最敬仰的女人，就坐在那里，嘴角含笑，一如既往地光芒万丈。从小到大，都是他在台下看着她在聚光灯下，没想到，会有位置对调的一天。

隔着两个位置，王子异坐了下来。

比赛开始，轮到DJA选择，他们依旧决定先发，开始抢占N9最擅长的输出。N9这次似乎变得保守了，偏重控制，甚至最后一轮，挑了一个脆皮大后期。  
解说一惊，不太理解，开玩笑说N9是不是心态崩了放弃治疗了。

DJA顺风而上，准备速战速决结束这场，仿佛3-0庆功宴的酒都已经倒好了。  
N9仿佛过街老鼠，进进退退、畏畏缩缩，各种牵扯，不停拖延。DJA也不是吃素的，场面上甚至出现了一追二的画面。  
曾有人评价，N9是没有屁股的队伍，因为他们几乎不会向敌人露出后背。结果今天，他们变成了一支没有正脸的队伍。

时间一分一秒过去，N9前期的劣势通过养育被慢慢填平，DJA不准备让N9再拖下去，强势开战。Adam冲下来掩护蔡徐坤和小鬼。3对4，N9太过吃力，迂回后退。对方一个技能，Adam直接残血，闪现后退保命。蔡徐坤暴露在了前面。对方感觉到N9的颓败，已经杀红了眼，涌上来收割人头，两个技能一起甩了过来。小鬼一个走位，通通挡了下来。  
蔡徐坤一个闪现卡位，一发群体伤害，以一伤四，把对方击了个对穿。DJA几乎都没能反应过来，仓皇后退，Adam补出刚才特意留存的技能，收割人头。Justin也冲了出来，追到对方门前——一举歼灭。小鬼还没复活追过来，冒险快攻还是保守再上?N9冲了进去。  
全场开始沸腾了，这才是N9!一记梦幻击杀反扑，翻盘咬死！

对方的基地还剩三分之一的血，小鬼已经到了门口，DJA也复活涌了上来。快一点，快一点，粉丝都在默念。Adam瞬间被围攻报废，小鬼挡住一侧，简直在硬抗。蔡徐坤也已经残血，生死一刻，他一击落下。对方基地被灭。N9胜!

小鬼跳起来，朝着台下做了个击杀的手势，粉丝疯狂回应。  
他没有看见，台下最靠近门口的位置，有一个穿着退伍军人纪念服的人。  
这套衣服是王利明出席重要的场合才会穿的，他原本不想来的，但是对方说机票和门票都不能退，不去就浪费了。  
好不容易到门口，王利明又后悔了，说全是年轻人，他一个老头子格格不入的。负责这件事的小姑娘早就看出了他吃软不吃硬，眼眶一红“大叔，你不去看，我安排家属的工作完不成，我这个月奖金都没有了。来都来了，你就当帮我个忙，进去吧。”  
软磨硬泡了半天，王利明才肯往里走，到了场内，他又说什么都不肯到前排去，在门口偏远的角落坐了下来。小姑娘心想自己任务算是完成了，也就随他，站到了一边。

全场都在喊N9，回应小鬼的互动。王利明不是很懂，问了旁边的年轻人“诶，小伙子，我问一下，这是什么意思，是赢了吗?”  
“这局赢了，不过还是落后”小伙子是N9的粉丝，正兴奋，问到:“大叔，你啥也不懂怎么也来看比赛啊，这票还不好搞啊。”  
王利明局促了一下“那个，王……哦，那个小鬼，他是我儿子。”  
小伙子眼睛都亮了“什么?大叔，你是lilghost的爸爸?”  
王利明被他的样子吓了一跳，点点头。  
“大叔，你儿子太棒了，他是我偶像！今天他是N9的英雄!”

王利明眉头一皱，英雄，打游戏怎么还能是英雄，保卫国家、守护边疆的战士才叫英雄，“李啥狗?这就是英雄了?”  
小伙子看他一身军装，想了想，解释到：“他冲上来牺牲自己，帮战友争取时间，获得了战争的胜利，这还不是英雄啊。”  
“可是，这都是假的啊。”  
“叔叔你不懂了吧，现在电竞，就是打这个游戏，可以去世界比赛的，拿下冠军也是为国争光，和那个，对，奥运冠军一样。”  
“这个还有世界的比赛?”  
“对啊，要是今天拿下冠军，你儿子就能直接入围，和其他国家的队伍去对战了。你看，现在不打仗了，我们就在网上打，看谁厉害。”  
王利明点了点头，好像觉出点意思来了。

第四局开始了。  
N9一反常态选择了后手，对方有所防备，不敢冒进，开始配置控制和后期。这样一来，他们就很难阻止N9配置输出。  
N9又拿到了熟悉的组合。这一局，他们算是扛住了压力，稳定发挥，入侵、进攻、开团，寸寸钉进，拿下了这局。

2-2，一切归零。

“王子异，全国冠军有什么奖励?” 蔡徐坤临上场前跑回来笑着问，“奖金我可不要，我男朋友富得很。”   
“你会知道的”王子异低下头，假装私语，在他耳侧落下一个吻。

最后一战，DJA选择了后发，生怕N9再出什么幺蛾子，也好最后做调整。果然，N9全员疯子这种说法并非浪得虚名。他们禁掉了DJA擅长的输出配置，然后并没有选择自己擅长的输出或控制，而是选择了DJA在以往比赛里最常用的控制组合。这是敌伤一千自损八百，双方都拿不到自己顺手的牌，生打？要是没发挥好，这一场的操作可能会被吊起来一直骂到明年的比赛。

三十分钟之后，一切都豁然开朗了。N9严防死守，毫无死角，对方的进攻不仅没能打开缺口，还总是差点被反扑，差距，越来越大。  
N9是新队伍，他们比赛的资料太少了，一路上来使用的都是偏重进攻的模式，让人们以为防守养育是N9的短版，控制的配置并不熟练，所以他们才不会主动选择。  
要不是今天被逼得太紧，N9恐怕还不愿意露出这张底牌，会一直留到世界联赛再让对方措手不及。

这个队伍，从一开始，就怀着这样野心的谋略了吗？让人不寒而栗。它就像一头狮子，张牙舞爪地进攻，你历经千辛万苦好不容易将它按在地上，后颈却被咬了一口。你才发现，狮子的尾巴原来是一条毒蛇，见血封喉。

雪花轻飘飘的，无声落下，却在长久的堆积之后，孕育成一场声势浩大，吞噬一切的雪崩。DJA已经无力回天了，兵败如山倒。

欢呼、拥抱、人群、闪光灯、采访……N9被推挤在千万人目光的浪尖之上。小鬼就是在这个时候，发现了黯淡角落里那一个人的。王利民正和其他人一样，鼓着掌。旁边的小伙子看见小鬼扭头，赶紧站起来挥动手臂，然后推了推王利民的胳膊，示意台上的人看了过来。  
小鬼就这么僵在了台上，父子两人，四目相对。良久，王利民抬起了手，对他伸出了大拇指，小鬼的眼泪，一下就落了下来。  
有时候，我们以为自己的追求很宏大，山高水远、虎穴天涯，却在某一刻，发现最重要的东西，早就压在行囊的底下，等着我们很久了。

Lion忙着商务接洽，Justin跟着Adam回了家，小鬼说爸爸难得出门一趟要陪他在当地旅游一下。N9连场庆功宴都没有，就又剩下了蔡徐坤光杆司令一个。  
他无奈地看了王子异一眼，没想到对方耸了耸肩膀说：“我说你为什么要我去请他们家长呢，原来是准备遣散‘托儿所’，好好和我谈恋爱啊。”  
蔡徐坤也不恼他，冷笑一声把人压在汽车后座上“少转移话题，我的冠军礼物呢？没准备我今晚就办了你。”  
“很快，你就能看到”王子异的眼神温柔。

这一开，就是半个小时，蔡徐坤都快在王子异肩膀上睡着了，车才停了下来。

“到哪儿了？”蔡徐坤抹了抹嘴角，生怕自己流了口水。  
“我家的游乐园，上次你不是没来吗？”  
蔡徐坤被带到门口的时候震惊了，铺天盖地，都是N9的LOGO和周边设计。

“你筹划了多久？”这些物料绝不是一朝一夕就能准备好的。  
“和游戏方一个多月前就谈好了，陆陆续续，大概五天前东西都到位了，今天休园一天做的布置。明天N9特别主题活动就上线了，为期两周。”

五天前？蔡徐坤一惊，那时候他们连半决赛都没有比完。  
“王子异，你疯了吗？如果我们没拿到冠军，这些投入不都打了水漂？”  
“我只是，想和你站在一起，共同进退一次”王子异看着他，“你要对我的商业决策有信心，就像我对你的技术有信心一样。”  
“歪理”蔡徐坤眼睛还在假装生气，嘴角却是掩不住的笑意。

“那么，全国冠军，欢迎您成为N9主题活动的第一位特邀嘉宾”王子异绅士地伸出手来，眼前进园通道的地灯亮了起来，像是梦幻之地，一路延伸，望不见尽头。  
蔡徐坤握住了他的手。  
“王子异，可是我怕高诶”两个人慢慢往里走去。  
“我也怕，没关系，我们不玩项目，就走完这条路，参观参观。”  
“这条路通到那儿？”  
“世界冠军。”  
“王子异，你少来……”  
“真的，我还指着你赚钱呢，男朋友，快点和我续约吧。”  
“那不行，我得想想，加点什么特殊条件……”


End file.
